digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:RelicGreymon Crusader Mode
HolyAgumon HolyAgumon is the Armor form of PrimitiveAgumon through the Digi-Egg of Divinity. In this form, PrimitiveAgumon loses his wooden club and his caveman outfit. He gains two angelic wings which he uses to float in the air. He wears a Holy Ring on each wrist. The Holy Ring on his right wrist reads "DIGI" in English DigiCode, while the one on his left wrist reads "MON." HolyAgumon cannot exist for more than a few seconds, as its Holy Rings cause it to burst with energy and immediately Warp Digivolve to RelicGreymon Crusader Mode. Because of this, not much is known about him. First Appearance After the villagers had all reached their Mega levels, Matthew and Brittani led them into battle against Infinimon and the viral clones. The Mitsugomon triplets had recently hatched from their Digi-Egg again and Warp DNA Digivolved to OmniMitsugomon to help out. Infinimon and the viral clones had gotten stronger since the last time they were fought, and the battle was going badly for the villagers. OmniMitsugomon changed into his Holy Mode. As this happened, OmniMitsugomon had accidentally absorbed energy from the villagers, causing them to revert to their Rookie forms. Feeling guilty, he turned his body into Holy Rings and gave them to the villagers. Each Holy Ring was filled with massive amounts of energy. The villagers, re-energized and in a new form, Warp Digivolved to angelic variations of their Mega levels. RelicGreymon Crusader Mode RelicGreymon Crusader Mode is a variation of RelicGreymon who has taken in large amounts of Holy Data. He wears golden armor on his body and head. The Dramon Destroyer Sword and Determined Shield have been upgraded into golden forms made out of golden Chrome Digizoid. RelicGreymon's large orange wings are now reshaped into pure white angelic wings. He wears two Holy Rings on his left arm. As an Angelic Dragon Man digimon, he leads both angels and dragons into battle against digimon of the Virus type. First Appearance When OmniMitsugomon Holy Mode gave up his energy to the villagers, they all turned into angelic versions of their Rookie forms. Using the OmniMitsugomon's energy, the villagers Warp Digivolved. HolyAgumon was among these, and as RelicGreymon CM, he was able to defeat his viral clone BlackWarGreymon once and for all. The other villagers defeated their clones as well. Soon Infinimon was the only one left. The villagers were able to push him back and after a fierce battle, Infinimon was destroyed. After the battle, the Holy Rings left the villagers and formed the Digi-Egg of Divinity, which Matthew's and Brittani's D-3s stored. The viral clones' Digi-Eggs were found and hatched into purified, but still viral, versions of themselves. Attacks Golden Dramon Destroyer Slash- an upgraded version of RelicGreymon's attack Golden Terra Sword- an upgraded version of RelicGreymon's attack Golden Shield- an upgraded version of RelicGreymon's attack Sanctum Gladium Aureum ( )- charges the Golden Dramon Destroyer Sword with holy energy and throws it toward the opponent, which is unavoidable